El viejo álbum
by lisahayeshunter
Summary: Al paso de los años, Rick se da cuenta que su vida no es lo que él hubiera querido. Se casó con la mujer que amaba y tuvo un hermoso par de hijos, pero . . . ¿en verdad la había amado? Hoy sólo un viejo álbum le da consuelo.


EL VIEJO ALBUM

Esa mañana Rick se había dirigido a su despacho y se encerró con llave. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Necesitaba tiempo para él. Caminó directo a su escritorio, pero antes de darse vuelta para sentarse sobre su acojinada silla de escritorio, dio un vistazo a la escena que ocurría fuera de esa habitación. A través del gran ventanal pudo observar a un par de niños correteando un perro. Un niño y una niña que eran la razón de su vida, sus hijos, sus gemelos de seis años. Una tierna sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Le recordaban tanto a él a su edad. Eran juguetones, bromistas y estaban llenos de vida. Con cada una de sus sonrisas iluminaban un poco su vida.

Le dio la espalda a la escena para sentarse delante de su escritorio y del cajón del fondo sacó un viejo álbum de fotografías. Sabía demasiado bien lo que contenía. No era la primera vez que lo veía, y últimamente se había convertido en su acompañante diario. Ahí estaban las fotos de lo que ahora veía como una vida mejor, a pesar de la guerra, a pesar del dolor, esa vida era mejor, pues tenía un sentido.

Al abrirlo en la primer hoja se topó con la foto que había memorizado tan bien. Estaba él frente al Skull-1, su rostro tenía una amplia sonrisa, y su brazo izquierdo descansaba sobre los hombros de . . . ella, quien también sonreía. Llevaba un hermoso vestido rosa y su cabello estaba sostenido por una cinta del mismo color. Se notaba que su brazo derecho lo sujetaba por la espalda, mientras su mano izquierda descansaba sobre la mano que él tenía en su hombro. Ambos se veían felices.

Una sonrisa nostálgica se dibujó en su rostro al recordar el motivo de esa imagen. Él había tenido patrullaje, pero al pasar por una de las calles de Nueva Macross la había visto caminando. Sin pensarlo dos veces bajó y se puso a platicar con ella sin importarle que podría regañarlo. Su radio le recordó que tenía que seguir con su patrullaje, pero no quería dejarla, así que se la llevó casi a rastras hacia su nave, y con ella en el asiento de atrás, partió a continuar con su guardia.

Como siempre todo estaba en control, así que decidió bajar para que pudieran platicar un poco más. Un hombre se acercó a ellos y les tomó esa foto que ahora descansaba en su álbum. No tuvo que siquiera mencionarles como quería que posaran. Simplemente por instinto ambos se abrazaron. Se sentía tan bien. Ahora que lo veía de lejos se daba cuenta que esa felicidad se les salía por los ojos. Si tan sólo él lo hubiera comprendido en ese tiempo.

En la siguiente foto está ella sola vestida de militar. Su jornada de trabajo debió haber sido muy dura, pues estaba sentada con una taza de café en la mano. Se veía pensativa.

En la otra hoja estaba ella nuevamente. Tenía un pequeño perrito en su regazo y ella sonreía ampliamente. El sonido de su risa llegó hasta sus oídos como un lejano y adorado recuerdo. Ese día él se había atrevido a invitarla a salir y ella había aceptado. Recordó que se sorprendió cuando ella aceptó, pues nunca pensó que lo haría. Estaban sentados en una manta sobre el césped, cuando el pequeño cachorro llegó hasta ellos. Puso sus patitas sobre los pantalones de mezclilla de ella, y ella sin enojarse siquiera, lo tomó en sus brazos, lo llevó a su cara, y le dijo cosas dulces. A él le pareció un sueño. Sacó de su bolsillo una cámara, que ya se había convertido en su compañera inseparable y le tomó una foto mientras jugaba con la mascota.

Así siguió por largo rato, hoja tras hoja, fotografía tras fotografía, y recuerdo tras recuerdo. En cada una de esas imágenes estaba una parte de su vida, una parte de ella. De ella a quien por falsas ilusiones y falsos sueños había dejado ir. Su mano descansó sobre la última fotografía. En ella estaban ambos, muy abrazados y se veían directo a los ojos. Fue la última foto que se tomaron juntos. Fue antes de que la dejara ir para siempre.

En aquel momento creyó que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Era joven y pensaba que estaba enamorado. Recordó en ese momento sus ojos llorosos cuando le dijo que se casaría, recordó como la nieve caía mientras ella se alejaba para siempre de su vida. Recordó el extraño sentimiento que embargó su corazón, y que él atribuyó a que una parte de su vida ya tenía sentido.

Fue feliz por un tiempo, no podía negarlo. Estaba enamorado y se había casado con la persona que amaba, o que al menos creía que amaba. Ella lo había dejado todo por él, y él fue capaz de dejarlo todo por ella. Se fueron de Nueva Macross y se instalaron en un lugar tranquilo. Sus días estaban llenos de amor.

Al poco tiempo ella le dio la noticia de que pronto serían padres. Nunca pensó que su felicidad pudiera ser más grande. Cuando sus gemelos nacieron tuvo miedo por primera vez desde que se casara. Temió por que sus hijos no pudieran disfrutar de la paz que hasta ahora tenían. Por un momento se arrepintió de haber dejado la milicia, pues sintió que si hubiera otra guerra, él no podría defenderlos.

En el afán de protegerlos, él se había dedicado por entero a sus hijos. Aunque le dedicaba tiempo a su esposa, no era el que ella exigía de él. Por primera vez desde que se casaran, vio la verdadera cara de ella, una que por la nube de amor que lo cegaba, no había podido, o se negaba a ver. Era caprichosa, engreída, egoísta. No quería compartirlo con nadie, ni siquiera con sus propios hijos.

Cuando regresaba del trabajo se encontraba con que los niños estaban solos con la niñera, que ella había salido desde temprano y nadie sabía dónde estaba. Se enteró de sus planes gracias a las noticias. Volvería a su vida de antes.

En ese momento sintió un gran vacío. Un vacío que únicamente pudo llenar con dos cosas, el amor de sus hijos, y ese viejo álbum de fotografías que había encontrado arrumbado entre sus viejas pertenencias.

Inconscientemente le dio vuelta a su silla y quedó de frente al gran ventanal. Sus hijos seguían corriendo y jugando con su mascota, ajenos al dolor y añoranzas de su padre. Una vez más al verlos no pudo más que preguntarse qué hubiera pasado si se hubiera casado con ella. Estaba seguro que sería una excelente madre y una extraordinaria esposa. Se preguntó que estaría haciendo en ese momento. ¿Se habría casado? ¿Tendría él algún derecho a buscarla? No, claro que no. Él había tomado su decisión y había sido la equivocada.

Cerró finalmente el libro y de otro cajón sacó un folder con algunos documentos. Los leyó nuevamente y tomando su pluma firmó cada una de las tres hojas con mano firme. Con cada firma y cada hoja que pasaba, sentía que sus hombros se sentían más livianos.

Acababa de firmar la última hoja cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

"Rick, abre. ¿Qué haces ahí encerrado?" – Escuchó Rick la voz de su esposa.

Sin contestar, Rick se dirigió a la puerta con libro y documentos en la mano, le quitó la llave y dejó entrar a la mujer.

"Ya era hora. ¿Qué hacías? Quiero mostrarte el trabajo que acabo de terminar.

"Estuve haciendo algo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo." – Le dijo mientras le daba el folder con los documentos. – "Quiero el divorcio."

"¡Pero tú no puedes dejarme! Yo soy . ."

"Sé quién eres. Siempre lo he sabido, pero no quería verlo. Tú sabes que esto siempre fue un error. No tiene sentido que sigamos juntos. No somos un matrimonio, y sobre todo no somos una familia. Estás más preocupada por tu carrera que por ya no te digo que por mí, sino por tus hijos. . . Adiós Minmey, que seas feliz." – Le dijo mientras salía de la oficina con su álbum de fotos en mano y se dirigía a su habitación donde lo esperaban dos maletas con más recuerdos que pertenencias.

Le pidió a la sirvienta que recogiera las maletas de las habitaciones de los niños y se dirigió a la salida para encontrarse con las únicas razones que tenía para ser feliz, sus hijos. Esos pequeños seres que habían llegado al mundo cuando él creía que lo tenía todo. Ahora se daba cuenta que eran ellos precisamente lo único que tenía en la vida.

"¿Nos vamos hijos?" – Les cuestionó mientras los pequeños se acercaban a él corriendo seguidos por el perrito.

"¡Sí!" – Gritaron encantados mientras se subían al coche que ya los esperaba.

"A Nueva Macross, por favor." – Le indicó Rick al chofer.

Sin siquiera voltear atrás, los tres se fueron a empezar una vida mejor, dejando a la mujer que había preferido ser actriz y cantante, antes que esposa y madre. Rick llevaba una amplia sonrisa mientras apretaba ese viejo álbum de recuerdos y un nombre imperceptiblemente dejaba sus labios: _Lisa_.

FIN

Espero que les haya gustado. Esta mañana le levanté con esta idea en la cabeza, y pues tuve que escribirla. ¿Qué les pareció?


End file.
